Là bas Ici Ailleurs
by Gouline971
Summary: Harry et Pansy aiment se retrouver là-bas, mais Harry souhaite plus. Il veut se retrouver ici et peut-être même ailleurs. Qu'en est-il pour Pansy ?


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je n'ai pas posté de fiction depuis le mois d'Avril. Je trouve ça long. J'ai décidé de mettre ce petit OS pour le début de mois de Juillet.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_**Disclaimer : **_Tout l'univers appartient à Mrs JK Rowling !

_Résumé : _Harry et Pansy aiment se retrouver là-bas, mais Harry souhaite plus. Il veut se retrouver ici et peut-être même ailleurs. Qu'en est-il de Pansy ?

_**Là-bas. Ici. Ailleurs.**_

Harry adorait le cours de DCFM. C'était le seul cours où il se sentait bien. La raison était surtout parce qu'il était le meilleur et surtout bien meilleur qu'Hermione. Mais aussi parce que ce cours était comme une sorte de cours de récréation. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, traque, fuite contre Voldemort puis tuer Voldemort, Harry connaissait pratiquement le cours sur le bout des doigts. Ce jour-là était un cours de révision sur les Patronus Corporel, une chose qu'Harry maîtrisait à la perfection depuis sa 3e année. Ce cours le passionnait donc peu. Il passionnait d'ailleurs peu de personne, dont une certaine jeune sorcière se prénommant Pansy Parkinson qui n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups d'œil à Harry tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la misérable tentative de Crabbe pour créer ne serait-ce qu'une petite brume argentée.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, lui chuchota Hermione. Rogue va finir par s'en apercevoir.

-Je ne regarde personne, Hermione.

-Tu dévores Pansy des yeux.

-Elle me regarde, elle aussi.

-Est-ce un raison pour faire la même chose ?

Harry ne prêta aucune attention à ce que lui disait Hermione et continua de regarder Pansy qui le regardait avec des sourires en coin. Il vit ensuite le regard que lui balançait Drago et le nargua.

-Vraiment affligeant, déclara Rogue en regardant Vincent Crabbe. Je me demande comment vous avez pu faire pour rester toujours en vie après la guerre qui a eu lieu. Retournez à votre place.

Crabbe s'exécuta.

-Bon. Qui vais-je prendre pour nous montrer un Patronus Corporel digne de ce nom.

Hermione leva la main pendant que Rogue l'ignorait en scrutant la salle pour savoir qui serait sa prochaine victime.

-Potter, au tableau ! Peut-être au moins que vous écouterez et arrêterez de regarder Miss Parkinson.

Certains élèves se moquèrent de lui alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Harry se leva la tête haute et se plaça près du professeur de DCFM. Il regarda à nouveau Pansy et lança le sort :

-_Spero Patronum !_

Une brume argentée jaillit de sa baguette pour se transformer en cerf. L'animal se promena dans toute la classe avant de disparaître.

-Prenez-en de la graine, dit Harry pas peu fier.

-Pourrions-nous savoir quel souvenir heureux vous aviez en tête ?

-Ce n'était pas un souvenir, déclara Blaise, mais un rêve. Le rêve de sortir avec Pansy Parkinson !

Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire pendant que Drago donnait un coup sur la tête de Blaise et que Pansy baissait la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Mais qui te dit que ce n'est qu'un rêve Zabini, déclara Harry.

Les Gryffondors se mirent à huer les Serpentards pendant qu'Harry retournait à sa place.

-Silence ! déclara Rogue. Bien que ce Patronus fut… parfait (cela lui écorcha la bouche de le dire) je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

-Pour changer, chuchota Ron à Harry.

La fin du cours fut annoncée. C'était l'heure de l'entraînement de Quiddich pour les Gryffondors.

**000**

Les Gryffondors étaient tous sur le terrain en train de parfaire leur tactique pour le prochain match qui serait la finale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Hey Harry, dit Dean Thomas, Parkinson te reluque depuis une heure déjà.

Harry tourna sa tête pour voir Pansy assise sur les gradins en compagnie d'Hermione et de Lavande qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron.

-Laisse-la faire ! dit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle aille tout raconter à Malefoy à propos de notre tactique ? demanda Ron.

-Impossible. Elle s'en fiche du Quiddich.

**000**

L'entrainement était terminé et l'équipe de Gryffondor se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour pouvoir se changer.

-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée aujourd'hui les gars, dit Harry en sortant des vestiaires. Si vous continuez comme ça, on pourra gagner la coupe une fois de plus et réduire les Serpentards en bouillit !

-Allons bon.

Harry se retourna pour voir Pansy Parkinson à l'entrée des vestiaires. Les autres Gryffondors la regardèrent, regardèrent Harry et partirent non sans un sourire en coin. Harry resta immobile attendant qu'ils soient tous loin pour prendre la parole.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Non. J'attendais Weasley, pourquoi ?

Harry ne dit rien et commença à marcher. Elle le suivait de près.

-Alors comme ça tu penses réduire les Serpentards en bouillit pour la finale ?

-Je ne fais pas que le penser, on le fait. Et j'ai hâte de recommencer.

Pansy se mit face à Harry et fronça les sourcils. Il fit la même chose se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui sortir. Pansy se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui dit-il.

-Je veux aller là-bas.

-Encore ? Non.

-Allez ! S'il te plait ! J'adore quand tu m'emmènes là-bas !

-A chaque fois tu me fais le coup. Je suis crevé, moi !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Pour la peine j'irai avec Drago.

Pansy lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le château. Elle entendit Harry lui courir après.

-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas avec Malefoy !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Il a un balai et ça lui fera plaisir de m'emmener là-bas !

-Non ! Là-bas, c'est notre endroit ! Il n'y a que toi qui sait j'aime aller là-bas, alors pas la peine que tu ailles pourrir cet endroit avec un Malefoy !

Harry la prit par le bras et là fit montrer sur son balai. Il décolla. Elle avait gagné. Ils allèrent là-bas.

Là-bas était un endroit par delà de lac où Harry aimait aller et se ressourcer en regardant le château au loin. Un jour, Pansy lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui arrivait de partir au loin avec son balai et Harry lui avait simplement répondu en lui montrant cet endroit et depuis, Pansy adorait aller là-bas.

Pendant ce temps, un certain Drago Malefoy avait vu la scène qui s'était déroulé sur le terrain et avait vu rouge quand Pansy avait mis ses bras autour de Potter.

-Non mais tu as vu ? Sa technique de drague est pathétique. La mettre sur un balai pour lui montrer les environs, tout le monde peut le faire. Moi je l'ai fait. Tu te rappelles ?

-Je me rappelle avoir vomit quand j'ai remit le pied au sol.

-Granger !

-Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Tu voulais peut-être que je t'embrasse après mais c'était raté. Ta technique de drague était complètement pourrie ! déclara Hermione en riant.

-Pas tant que ça vu qu'on sort ensemble.

-Mouais… En tout cas…

-Oh non ! Ils ont disparu ! cria presque Drago. C'est de ta faute !

-Mais bien sûr !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Après, va savoir ce qu'ils vont faire dans leur « là-bas » imaginaire. Potter-ci, Potter-ça ! Il n'y en a que pour lui depuis des semaines. « Non, je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter ! Non, je vais à la bibliothèque avec Potter ! Non je vais dans un placard à Balai avec Potter ! » Potter ! Potter ! Potter !

Hermione soupira et quitta le canapé de leur salle commune et passa ses bras autour de lui. Elle regarda Drago et le vit se détendre. Il allait l'embrasser quand elle recula.

-Tu arrêtes, dit-elle tout simplement. Harry et Pansy ne sortent pas ensemble. Malgré ce qu'il a dit en cours. Et puis de toute façon où serait le mal ? Toi et moi on est bien ensemble.

-C'est différent.

-Et en quoi ?

-Toi et moi on est responsable. On est préfet-en-chef !

-Tu parles.

Hermione lâcha Drago et retourna dans le canapé. Drago regarda par la fenêtre à nouveau.

Harry et Pansy étaient tout les deux là-bas, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écoutant le silence, profitant de cette belle nuit printanière et des étoiles dans le ciel.

-Ça me manquera, soupira Pansy.

-Quoi donc ?

-Cet endroit. On quittera Poudlard d'ici quelques semaines et on ne pourra plus être ici, là, tous les deux.

-On n'a pas besoin d'être ici pour n'être que tout les deux, dit Harry.

-Tu crois ?

-Je suis sûr.

Pansy regarda Harry et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, mais Harry recula la tête.

-Eh ! fit-elle vexée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des râteaux Potter !

-Désolé mais je n'embrasse que ma petite-amie.

-Tu n'as pas de petite-amie, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je sais. Ça ne dépend que de toi.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est toi qui dis que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi. Or j'ai remarqué que tu aimes beaucoup m'embrasser quand on est tout les deux et pas que. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais j'ai décidé que la prochaine fois qu'on s'embrasserait, ça voudrait dire qu'on sort ensemble et donc, qu'on n'aura vraiment pas besoin d'être qu'ici pour nous retrouver tout les deux.

-Merlin, est-ce le cours de Rogue qui t'est monté à la tête ?

-Non. Ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis et je pense que ce que je propose est tout à fait honnête. Tu ne crois pas ?

Pansy ne répondit et se remit dans les bras d'Harry un peu plus tendue.

**000**

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Cet imbécile m'a dit qu'on ne s'embrasserait plus tant qu'on ne sortira pas ensemble ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, le héros ?

-A officialiser les choses.

-Mais je ne veux rien officialiser du tout, moi ! Tout se passe très bien ! On se voit, on flirt, on s'embrasse, on va là-bas, tout est parfait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il veut qu'on le dise à tout le monde !

-Parce qu'il t'aime !

-A d'autre Granger ! On ne parle pas de Drago, là ! Tu l'as rendu complètement dégoulinant de romantisme, c'est affreux !

-En tout cas, je trouve ça remarquable. Ne plus t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu te décides ! Harry te respecte vraiment.

-Me respecter ? Me respecter ? répéta Pansy en regardant Ginny avec des yeux de tueur. S'il me respectait, on n'aurait pas couché ensemble l'autre jour !

-Quoi ? firent Hermione et Ginny en même temps.

-Tu as couché avec Harry ?

-Tombe pas des nu Hermione. Même Ginny a couché avec Blaise.

-Chut ! fit-elle. Je sais bien que Malefoy n'est pas là, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler comme une tarée.

Pansy regarda Hermione et Ginny et s'assit dans le fauteuil dans lequel Drago avait l'habitude de s'assoir quand il était dans la salle commune des préfets.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? dit-elle à nouveau.

-Tu aimes bien avec lui ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui.

-Et ça te plairait de le voir être avec une autre fille ?

-Arrête.

-Flirter avec une autre fille ?

-Stop, Hermione.

-Embrasser une autre fille ?

-Granger ça suffit ! dit Pansy en se levant.

-Aller là-bas avec une autre fille ?

Pansy se stoppa. Aller là-bas avec une autre fille ? Non ! Il n'oserait jamais faire ça ! Il n'y avait jamais emmené Hermione ni Ginny. Pourquoi il irait là-bas avec une quelconque pétasse de Gryffondor ? Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Pansy était passée du blanc au rouge pour redevenir encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Pansy ?

-Il ne peut pas faire ça, dit-elle à mi-voix. C'est notre là-bas. A nous.

-Non. C'est son là-bas à lui et il te l'a montré. Ça signifie beaucoup. Tu es la seule à connaître cette vue, Pansy, dit Hermione.

Drago arriva à ce moment-là dans la salle commune. Les trois filles le regardèrent.

-Quoi ? Vous parliez de moi ? dit-il avec un sourire un coin.

-Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, dit Ginny en se levant. Où est Blaise ?

-En train de draguer une Serdaigle.

-Très drôle ! Vraiment très drôle, dit-elle en rigolant. Mais en voyant que Drago ne riait absolument pas. Ginny fila comme l'éclair.

-Drago…, fit Hermione.

-Je plaisantais. Il est en train de se goinfrer dans la grande salle. Ça va Pansy ?

-Quoi ? Euh… oui. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Réfléchis-y, lui dit Hermione.

-Oui.

Pansy quitta la pièce.

**000**

Deux jours étaient passés et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas revu Pansy depuis leur semblant de conversation là-bas. C'était comme si Pansy avait décidé de l'ignorer ou de le fuir. Il ne la voyait pas à l'heure des repas et quand ils avaient cours ensemble, elle faisait en sorte d'arriver la dernière et de partir la première. Harry ne comprenait pas.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc du château, il la croisa seule. Elle ne le regarda même pas et marcha droit devant elle.

-Hey !

Pansy ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle savait que ça lui était adressé et elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Harry veuille sortir avec elle sans se cacher. Elle n'en revenait qu'Hermione et Ginny lui disent que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'en revenait, de réfléchir à cette proposition en se disant que ça pouvait être tentant d'avoir un vrai petit-ami tout en se rétractant et en se disant que ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être gênée de la situation. Elle n'en revenait pas de le fuir parce qu'il voulait être avec elle. Elle n'en revenait pas de…

-Pansy.

Elle le regarda. Harry était légèrement essoufflé. Il avait sans doute dû lui courir après.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Parce que ça fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu et… enfin j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir à cause de ce que j'ai dit.

-Je suis occupée. J'ai du travail, dit-elle tout simplement. J'avais l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque.

-Super ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Sans doute à plus tard.

-Mais…

Elle lui tourna le dos et entra dans la bibliothèque. Pas de doute, Pansy le fuyait. Mais pour elle, c'était surtout pour réfléchir et non parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

**000**

C'est le jour de la finale de Quiddich entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la coupe de Quiddich. La plupart des élèves souhaitaient bonne chance à Harry et au reste de l'équipe, mais il n'en avait que faire. Harry voulait qu'elle lui souhaite bonne chance, elle. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Pansy était à Serpentard et elle allait surtout souhaiter bonne chance à Drago et à Blaise plutôt qu'à lui. Pourtant Hermione et Ginny ne s'étaient pas gênées pour encourager Blaise et Drago même si elles supportaient Harry à 100%. Alors pourquoi… Il fallait dire qu'elle ne lui parlait plus depuis une semaine à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et croisa le regard de Pansy pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle te supporte même si elle ne vient pas te voir.

-C'est censé me remonter le moral ? dit-il sans la regarder.

-Oui. Ça ne marche pas ?

-Pas vraiment. Tu crois que j'ai eu tort ?

-Non. Ça la pousse à réfléchir et à savoir ce qu'elle veut vraiment.

-Et si elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas ce que je veux.

-Harry…

Elle le regarda prendre son petit-déjeuner complètement dépité.

Le match n'allait par tarder à commencer. Les deux équipes étaient dans les vestiaires à préparer leur technique d'attaque et de défense.

-Allez, on y va, déclara Harry. On leur met la patté du siècle !

Les Gryffondors furent les premiers à aller sur le terrain. Harry était sur le point de décoller quand il vit Pansy lui barrer la route. Il fut agréablement surpris de la voir mais n'en montra rien.

-Coucou, fit-elle embarrassée.

-Coucou, répéta Harry.

-Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance même si tu n'appartiens pas à l'équipe de ma maison.

-Merci.

-Bon… et bien… bon match.

Harry voyait que Pansy était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et se retourna pour quitter le vestiaire. Harry soupira déçu mais fut encore surpris quand il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne s'en aille en courant. Harry dût reprendre ses esprits avant de voler sur le terrain pour de bon.

Le match allait commencer. Gryffondor devait gagner.

**000**

Après avoir gagné la finale de Quiddich, les Gryffondors faisaient la fête dans leur salle commune. Musique, grignotage et boisson était à l'ordre du jour. Pendant que les septième année menaient la danse et inventaient des chorégraphies que tout le monde reprenait, Harry n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'amuser. Pansy était venue le voir pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais à aucun moment elle lui avait parlé de leur relation. Il savait qu'elle voulait autant que lui être ensemble. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il était même persuadé qu'elle lui aurait parlé de ce qu'il avait dit quand ils étaient tout les deux là-bas. Mais rien. Maintenant, l'année touchait bientôt à sa fin, ils se perdraient de vu et feraient leur chemin séparément. Pourtant elle lui avait embrassé la joue. Mais qu'était-ce comparé aux nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient déjà partagé. Harry soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Ron vint le voir.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois triste d'avoir terrassé les Serpentards. Tout le monde te réclame, tu sais. Le héros.

-Le héros ? répéta Harry avec un petit rire triste. Le héros est juste fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher. Amuse-toi bien.

-Laisse-lui le temps, lui dit Ron alors qu'il montait les escaliers du dortoir. Elle finira par mettre sa fierté de côté.

-Merci.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, entendant la musique qu'il y avait à l'étage du dessus. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire ça. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Ça avait sûrement dû la faire fuir. Harry pensait qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air. Pourquoi avait-il voulu être si pressant ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu avoir une morale et une éthique à ce moment précis ? Pansy ne demandait qu'à être là-bas avec lui ! Elle ne demandait qu'à vivre l'instant présent ! Avec lui.

-Harry ?

Il sortit de ses pensées voyant Ginny en face de lui.

-Quelqu'un te demande à l'entrée de salle commune.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Viens voir. Tu finiras par savoir.

-Ginny, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à…

-Mais viens, je te dis !

Ginny tira Harry par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie de son dortoir. Il traversa la foule, toujours avec Ginny derrière lui et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait devant de portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Bon, ben moi je vous laisse. Je retourne m'amuser, dit Ginny en retournant dans la salle commune.

Harry regarda Pansy qui était toujours aussi embarrassée que lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à l'entrée des vestiaires. Elle avait la tête baissée et rougissait presque.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Salut.

-Félicitation pour… pour la coupe. Vous… Vous avez bien joué.

-Merci. Malefoy le prend bien, j'espère ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin du match. Je suppose que non. Il doit même te détester encore plus.

-Pour changer.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Pansy leva la tête et se noya dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien mais avec beaucoup d'espoir.

-Oui. En fait, je…

-Oh ! Excusez-moi ! dit Hermione en sortant de la salle commune. Je vais aller voir mon homologue de petit-ami qui n'arrête pas d'envoyer des messages à travers la cheminée. Bonne soirée !

Hermione s'en alla en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Pansy.

-Tu disais ? reprit Harry.

-Quoi ? Euh… oui. Je… je disais que… en fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et… J'aime là-bas. J'aime être là-bas. Pour moi c'est un endroit complètement à part. Une sorte de bulle où on pouvait se retrouver tout les deux sans que personne ne nous voie.

-C'est aussi ce que je ressens, dit Harry en faisant un pas en avant.

-Mais…

-Mais, répéta-t-il déçu.

-Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est être avec toi.

Harry releva vivement la tête pour regarder Pansy dans les yeux.

-Il y aura d'autres endroits où on pourra être que tout les deux. Le plus important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Là-bas où ailleurs.

-Tu veux être avec moi ? demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Ici et en dehors de Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Officiellement ?

-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire timide. Harry prit les mains de Pansy. Il les mit lui-même autour de son cou comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Et il l'embrassa. Pansy ne sut dire ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle commençait à comprendre toutes ces filles qui la fusillaient quand elles étaient dans les couloirs. Elle comprenait aussi ces filles qui gloussaient car elle avait vraiment envie de glousser là, dans les bras d'Harry tant elle était heureuse. Elle comprenait la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par Harry Potter. Ils se séparèrent en entendant le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir. C'était Ginny.

-Oh ! Pardon ! Je vais voir Blaise. J'ai promis d'aller le consoler. Bonne soirée. Et toi, félicite-le comme il se doit notre héros, dit-elle à Pansy.

Une fois Ginny hors de leur champ de vision, ils reprirent leur baiser. Harry se sépara d'elle à contrecœur.

-Je reviens, dit-il.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je reviens dans une minute.

Harry retourna dans la salle commune qui était toujours aussi animée. Il traversa la foule, monta dans le dortoir, prit son balai et ressortit illico. Quand Pansy vit le balai, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Allez, viens.

Harry lui prit la main et ils coururent hors du château.

**000**

-J'ai envie de lui faire la tête au carré à ce binoclard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gagne contre nous, hein ?

-Parce qu'il attrape le vif d'or avant toi ?

Drago fusilla Hermione du regard.

-Pas une fois ! Pas une fois on aura gagné contre eux ! Je suis humilié à jamais. Serpantard, éternel second !

-Drago, tu exagères, soupira Hermione.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Et que doivent dire les Poufsouffles ! Et les Serdaigles ! Ça fait sept ans qu'aucune de ces équipes ont gagné !

-Tu parles. Quand Gryffondors gagnent, c'est comme s'ils gagnaient aussi ! Tu veux que je te dise, les Serpentards sont les laissés pour compte, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! Toujours seuls, toujours mis à l'écart. Personne ne veut nous intégrer à leur groupe !

-Arrête de jouer les martyres, Drago ! Les Serpentards l'ont bien cherché !

Drago ne dit pas un mot de plus et préféra se lever pour se poster à la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vois ce que je vois !

-Quoi encore ? soupira Hermione en allant le rejoindre. Elle vit Pansy et Harry sur le Terrain de Quiddich, s'embrassant et étant sur le point de décoller.

-Ils sont mignons, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais non ! C'est répugnant ! Tu m'avais dit qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ! Tu m'as mentit !

-Mais non, enfin ! Du moins… disons à moitié.

-Granger !

-Ben quoi ! Leur histoire est tellement compliquée que j'ai préféré ne rien te dire avant qu'ils soient sûrs de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Et visiblement, ils sont sûrs. Où tu vas Drago ?

-Lui faire la tête au carré !

Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle commune, Hermione le rattrapa et sauta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il fallait le distraire. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui coure après dans tout le château tout ça parce que sa meilleure amie avait décidé de sortir avec son meilleur ami.

**000**

-Où sera notre prochain là-bas ? demanda Pansy dans les bras d'Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en soupirant. Mais je peux juste te dire que notre prochain là-bas à nous, deviendra un ici pour nous.

Et sur ces paroles, comprenant ce qu'Harry voulait dire, Pansy l'embrassa.

_**Fin.**_

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu.

Je vous souhaite un bon été !

**LONGUE VIE A HARRY POTTER !**

Gouline971.


End file.
